New Jersey Generals
Founded: 1983 Owner: D. Barnard Webster Placement: Division II Championships: 0 Team OVR: 89 Strength: Elite Pass Rush Weakness: Pass Offense Head Coach: Rob Ryan Captain: OLB Joey Brennan (1st Year) 'New Jersey Generals' The New Jersey Generals entry into the A11FL in 2012 was a monumental moment f''' or the league according to league Commissioner Jim Tading. The original incarnation of the Generals franchise was formed in 1982, and began play in 1983 for the ill-fated United States Football League. The team made headlines by signing then-Heisman winning RB Herschel Walker, and before the team folded in 1986, also had such players as Gary Barboso, Jim LeClair and even the great Doug Flutie all play for the team before the USFL folded due to financial issues. So when Jim Tading contacted the team's previous owner Donald Trump about buying the rights to the team, his initial proposal was denied. Then, Trump offered to allow the Generals to return to football, with him as the franchise's acting owner, as well as a partner in the A11FL as a whole. This time, it was Tading who denied the offer. After a three day litigation, Trump settled on a $2.5M asking price for all rights to the team, which Tading accepted. Several days later, the league updated their website A11FL.com to feature the Generals. Three days later, the Generals new logo was revealed by the team's new owner Daniel Barnard Webster, updated by Gridiron Labs to give the team a more modern look. Old school fans were the first to give their approval, being almost immediately verified when it was announced that the team would be the first in the new league to have their own stadium built. As const ruction began on The Alamo in Hoboken, New Jersey, Webster began layng out the blueprint for what he fully intended to be a glorious return for a franchise in a unique situation. Before long, he appointed former Syracuse coach Greg Strong as head coach of the Generals. As time passed leading up to the league's first one-round Inaugural Draft, the team did their due diligence, adding talent from wherever they could. Then at the league draft in March of the following year, the Generals added OG Nick Sears with the 18th pick. Three days later, it was announced that the Generals would be placed in Division I, making them eligible to become champions in their very first season. Fans got even more excited when the Generals defeated the San Diego Cyclones by a score of 21-17 to win the A11FL Inaugural Game, the first game in league history. The Generals carried that momentum to a solid 8-7 season, but would lose to the Bay Area Sea Lions in the semifinals. The Generals would follow up the ir initial 2012 campaign with another solid, yet unimpressive 8-7 record in 2013, again losing in the semifinals to the Sea Lions. Entering the 2013 offseason, Strong decided to address the team's biggest weakness: their defense. He overhauled their defensive roster, and ended up with the 7th pick in the draft, which they used on former Texas linebacker Joey Brennan, the younger brother of Islanders QB Colt Brennan. Strong described Brennan as a "low risk, high reward" kind of athlete. Brennan at least verified his selection by leading a defense that improved from 17th to 7th statistically, as the Generals secured a home game in the playoffs. It finally felt like their time, but unfortunately it proved otherwise as key injuries to a number of their players contributed to an uninspiring 33-20 exit from the postseason, this time falling to t he Talons. After the season, Strong became the first head coach to be terminated after a winning season in the league's short history. No word was said by either party as to why. Webster wasted no time in finding his replacement, as within two weeks, he announced the hiring of former NFL defensive coordinator Rob Ryan as the team's next head coach. In his introductory press conference, he made it clear he had been signed "to bring a title to New Jersey or die trying." Ryan spent the 2014 offseason improving his defense any way he could, including giving some "fatherly advice" to second-year stud LB Joey Brennan. Entering 2015, the Generals were projected for a big turnaround. But three games into the season, the team suffered a major blow when team captain Joey Brennan tore his ACL in a game versus the Brooklyn Beats. He would miss the remainder of the season. Ryan watched as more and more of his guys went down to injury as the team spiraled from a 2-1 start, to a 5-10 record that saw them out of Division I, and into D-II. The Generals are a team that prides itself on playing strong defense and an up-tempo offense designed to stretch out games in their favor. Can they bounce back to become contenders once again? '''Player Spotlight: Joey Brennan '' '' Age: 24 Height: 6'2 Weight: 238 lbs. Position: OLB A11FL Seasons: 2 Yrs Captain: 1 Awards: Division I Defensive Rookie of the Year (2014) From the time Joey Brennan committed to Texas in 2011, his mission was simple: prove himself every bit the athlete his brother was, but for their hometown team. His brother became the feature player for two years at Hawaii University, setting NCAA records for TDs and passing yards as the then Warriors became the talk of college football. He felt he had a big legacy to uphold with his brother being former Hawaii quarterback Colt Brennan. In two seasons at Texas, Joey showed signs of becoming the elite player he worked so hard to become, as his stats increased in each of his first two seasons. But after a hamstring tear cost him his junior season, he found himself with little to no playing time in his senior season. After graduating, he decided to forego the NFL process and register for the A11FL Rookie Showcase, in an attempt to garner enough buzz to play with his brother in Honululu, or at the least continue his career by being drafted. Though limited to mainly third down plays, he flashed enough athleticism to rank 10th on Eric Russo's Top 20 Board. Unfortunately, the Islanders passed on Brennan, instead choosing to address their offensive line. But Brennan would not wait long to hear his name called, as several trades placed the New Jersey Generals at #7, and Greg Strong drafted him, hoping to capitalize on his unique set of skills. Brennan became the catalyst for a much improved New Jersey defense as his solid stat line was enough to land him the Division I Defensive Rookie of the Year Award, and keep the Generals' playoff streak alive. But key injuries proved costly as the Generals lost in his playoff debut. After the season, his coach resigned from the team, replaced by defensive guru Rob Ryan, who had coached for seveal NFL teams before signing with New Jersey. That offseason, Ryan became the mentor of Brennan, naming his the team captain and giving them both hope of becoming champions the following year. But after three strong weeks, Brennan tore his ACL as his season, as well as the Generals' season went down the drain, ending with a demotion to Division II. Brennan possesses a unique blend of speed and finesse, making him the premiere pass rusher of the upper divisions. But can he develop enough to help the Generals become champions? '''Strengths: '''Excellent pass rusher. Possesses quick hands and strong footwork when engaging in blocks. Premier speed for an edge rushing linebacker. Capable of stretching the field to make chasedown tackles due to a high motor and high stamina. Likely the best in the A11FL when it comes to block shedding. Great instincts allow him to determine the best areas to blitz from off the line of scrimmage. '''Weaknesses: '''Becomes a liability in zone coverage packages because of poor coverage skills. Below average play recognition skills lead to him constantly being misled on play action and screen plays. Can be outmaneuvered in the open field without assistance. Lacks discipline early in games, suggested by penalties. Commits too often to a hit in the backfield rather than a tackle, often giving opponents the chance to get around him and make a play.